<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elsa Anna and Queen Iduna and The Bedroom Surprise part 2 (finally lol) by Elsannaunna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114494">Elsa Anna and Queen Iduna and The Bedroom Surprise part 2 (finally lol)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsannaunna/pseuds/Elsannaunna'>Elsannaunna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anna, Elsa, and Queen Iduna and the bed room surprise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Tease, F/F, Futanari, Light Bondage, Magic, Magic Cock, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsannaunna/pseuds/Elsannaunna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Make sure you read part 1 ( https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24823753 ) first or this won't make sense. A recap of what's happened so far, Anna had somehow grown a penis in place of her vagina and Elsa made her cum to try and get it to go away. During this sinful act their mother Queen Iduna walked in…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Iduna (Disney), Elsa &amp; Iduna (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anna, Elsa, and Queen Iduna and the bed room surprise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elsa Anna and Queen Iduna and The Bedroom Surprise part 2 (finally lol)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you enjoy my story feel free to message me or give any tips you may have. thank you in advance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa Anna and Queen Iduna and The Bedroom Surprise part 2 (finally lol)</p><p>Make sure you read part 1 first or this won't make sense. A recap of what's happened so far, Anna had somehow grown a penis in place of her vagina and Elsa made her cum to try and get it to go away. During this sinful act their mother Queen Iduna walked in…</p><p>	“OH MY GOSH! ELSA?! ANNA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!”  Queen Iduna’s face is in total shock. Elsa quickly chimes in “Mom, it's not what you think! Anna has had some kind of magic spell put on her and I'm trying to get this cock off of her!” “Yeah, Mom Elsa said she could help so we were just trying to get it to go away.”, Anna says blushing while obviously embarrassed. </p><p>“Why didn't you come to me for help?” the queen asks Anna replies “I was embarrassed and thought Elsa could use magic to fix it or something but obviously even after I cum it's still hard. M-maybe I will just have to live with this thing, forever...” tears begin to well up in Anna's eyes. </p><p>“Oh no honey it's ok, we will fix this. Elsa had the right idea but went about it the wrong way.” “I'm confused. How are you going to do anything differently from what Elsa has already tried?” “You need to put your full trust in me Anna” Queen Iduna walks out the door. </p><p>“Elsa, what if she tells dad?!” Anna says with fear in her voice “I'm sure mother wouldn't do that.”. Queen Iduna walks back into the room where Elsa and Anna were. She locks the door and walks toward Anna pulling out a rope that she had behind her back and holds it taught between her hands. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Anna swallows in fear, “Uhhh.” “It's ok Anna I will make sure that this dick is gone by the time I'm done with you.”. Anna's cock stiffens, Elsa watches in confusion as Queen Iduna lays the naked Princess Anna on the bed. “Ok just stay still for me honey.” Iduna gestures Elsa over and then proceeds to tie Anna's hands and ankles together. “Mom I don't know how I feel about this.” </p><p>the queen says nothing and finishes tying Anna to the bed. Elsa and Iduna look down on the helpless Anna with lust. Iduna turns to Elsa and leans in for a kiss. Elsa doesn't pull away and accepts the advance from her mother. “Um guys? What does this have to do with getting this thing off of me?!” Elsa and the queen continue and things start to get more and more physical. </p><p>Elsa begins to squeeze Queen Iduna’s breast together and Iduna licks her finger and slides it into Elsa's panties rubbing on her clitoris still dripping with Anna's warm cum. Anna struggles now shouting at the two making out “HELLO?!” Queen Iduna pulls away from Elsa and starts to take off her dress. The room falls silent as if both girls were wanting to see the beautiful body that the queen had been hiding in her elegant dress. As she exposes her body, Elsa and Anna gasped. The queen continues and pulls off her lovely lace panties and shoves them in Anna's mouth “Now be quiet mommy is busy.” </p><p>She turns back to the now very turned on Elsa and starts to kiss her breast. “Oh mom”, Elsa moans and rubs her pussy. The queen had never thought of her daughters in a sexual manner but you would never have guessed by her actions towards Elsa. “Hmmhum” Anna grunts in frustration, Elsa pulls away looking lustfully at the queen with her back to Anna. They both turn to Anna simultaneously, “Ok Anna now it's your turn.”. </p><p>Iduna drops to her knees and crawls towards the helpless Anna. Her cock is still standing tall and now throbbing with excitement. The queen takes Anna's cock in her hand and starts to tease it. Rubbing the head with the fingers wet from Elsa’s pussy. Elsa moves to Anna, and pulls out Iduna's underwear from her mouth and starts to make out with her. Iduna continues to play with Anna's cock and gives it a small lick up her shaft. </p><p>“aaaahh” Anna's body shakes with arousal. Elsa moves her panties to the side revealing her pussy and moves to Anna's face. Anna leans into it as if she had been craving Elsa’s pussy for a lifetime. The queen now fully giving into her urges starts sucking Anna's cock. Anna had never felt so alive in her life, even though they were family there was something that none of them had ever felt before. Anna, gasping for air excitedly pulls her mom’s hair. The queen continues and inserts one of her fingers into Anna’s ass. Excitement rises over Anna makes her go harder on Elsa’s pussy. Iduna pulls away leaving spit dripping off Anna’s penis. she spits into her hand and massages it into her pussy preparing it for Anna's well endowed member. Meanwhile Elsa is riding Anna's face like there is no tomorrow with her pussy only growing more and more wet. The queen lowers herself onto Anna's penis while letting out a soft moan “ahhh”. She slowly raises and lowers herself onto Anna with intense pleasure. While gasping for air and riding Anna, Iduna cums, “Oh fuck, you are so much better then your father.” </p><p>Elsa turns and faces the queen and starts to make out with her, “Mom could I have another go?” “Oh fine.” Elsa and Iduna switch places leaving Anna barely a second to catch her breath before starting to eat the now wet queen's pussy. Elsa slowly lowers herself onto Anna's cock shoving it all the way in, somehow able to hold back her screams. </p><p>her cock is even better after Anna had come inside her earlier. Iduna leans down and licks Elsa's pussy as she rides Anna's face. licking on Elsa’s pussy and rubbing her clit, Anna's face is somehow just as pleasurable as her cock. </p><p>Elsa now finishes for the second time while the queen licks on her clit still atop of Anna's  dick. Anna cries “Oh fuck guys im gonna cum” the queen and Elsa get off of Anna and untie her restraints, Anna leans up off the bed beating her throbbing cock Elsa and Iduna now on their kneese mouth open ready to swallow all of Anna's cum. “Ah ah” Anna releases a thick load aimed at the queen. She catches most in her mouth leaving only a small amount on her cheek. Elsa puts her mouth over the princesses cock hoping to receive the remains of Anna’s cum. </p><p>Smacking her lips, Iduna turns to Elsa, and kisses her sharing the still warm cum. The two makeout exchanging it between each other, pull away, and swallow the remains of Anna's load. Anna's penis starts to shrink and disappear returning back to normal. “Oh my gosh! Elsa! Mom! You did it!” “Do you still want to do that camping trip?” Queen Iduna asks. “Eh, maybe next time...” Anna smiles...</p><p> </p><p>				THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>